It's Not So Bad
by iBayfully
Summary: Anna is due in almost no time at all, and Kristoff does his best to cheer her up. Based off of one of xxMeMoRiEzxx's works on deviantART; check her out now! The link is in the story. One-shot, Kristanna! :) (I know the cover image is cut off, but it does actually work...I guess)


**(A/N: Hello, everyone! :) I wanted to go ahead and try something different for this next one-shot. After receiving permission from the incredibly talented "xxMeMoRiEzxx" on deviantART, I will attempt to try sort of an interpretation on one of their pictures. Just to let you know, the picture is what I used for the cover image. However, you probably have noticed that it was cut off; at first I was pissed but I guess, since it shows what's going on, it's okay. You need to experience the real deal, though; I have provided the link to the art below. As for the story…I hope you enjoy it! And oh, just to let you know; I am not a girl, so I have limited knowledge on this subject. Please tell me what you think!)**

**Link: ** art/Pitter-Patter-of-Little-Feet-KristAnna-412679895

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen or anything affiliate with it. 'Insert sad face here'

Pregnancy.

It was the build up in every relationship, right? Where a beautiful, happy woman prepares to give life to a beautiful, young infant.

Anna saw it as yet another trip to hell.

She spent her cloudy Saturday morning by throwing up into the toilet. Again.

After groaning a numerous amount of times, she crawled in to large king-sized bed she shared with Kristoff and settled down as she held her aching belly.

The pregnancy was something she had wanted forever; the thought of bringing a beautiful baby into the world amazed her, and she knew it was one thing she _had _to do before she died.

The first few weeks were not bad. She still pranced around happily through the castle, looking for new things to do in her peppy, innocent ways.

As time passed on, the weight of her ever-growing stomach soon became a hindrance; she could no longer skip about.

It was a good thing, too. Imagine how badly that could have ended.

Mood swings were all included as well, and cravings. You can't forget the cravings. She knew it was unhealthy, but at times, Anna felt as though living without chocolate was the worst sin committable.

As she lay, deep in her thoughts, she neglected to hear the door squeak open softly.

She did not notice the figure move toward her, and she did not bat an eye as he sat down on the mattress.

Only when she felt a warm pair of lips brush her cheek gently did she look up.

Kristoff, settling down next to her, shot his wife a cheeky grin.

"Hey," he said, snuggling up next to Anna. "How're you holding up?"

She let out a cute, soft whimper and rested her head against his chest.

"Well, I threw up a couple times this morning," she stated matter-of-factly. She giggled as she watched his face scrunch up in concern.

"And are you okay?!" he asked, apprehensive. She laughed.

"No, I'm doing better than ever!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "Well, it's happened before, I'll just need a new toothbrush. It's not that big of – oh!"

Anna clutched her stomach in surprise, and she felt a small jolt within her. Smiling, she met Kristoff's eyes and forced down a laugh when she noticed his flustered face.

"The baby's kicking!" She exclaimed, and Kristoff relaxed slightly. Despite Anna being due very soon, he still wasn't familiar with all things pregnancy.

The bubbly princess brought her husband's hand to her tummy, and they shared a laugh as the baby kicked once more.

As their little monkey settled down, Kristoff got up and stole a quick kiss.

"Look what I got!" he bellowed happily, bringing out a leather bag.

Anna clasped her hands together in delight as he brought out a tiny pair of boots for their new baby.

"Let me see!" she swiped the shoes from her husband's hands and held them, examining them with interest.

"Aw," she cooed softly. "They're so small and cute!"

Kristoff chuckled. "Look at this," he said as he took the shoes back. He stuck both index fingers in either shoe. They barely fit.

Anna snickered as Kristoff brought down his newly sheltered fingers onto her stomach.

"Imagine," he said, "when the baby takes their first steps, how they'll clumsily stumble as they teeter and totter." He mimicked his dialogue with the shoes in his fingers, taking short baby steps on her tummy. Anna giggled. "Kristoff, that tickles!"

Grinning deviously, he continued to move his fingers across her belly as she snickered. "Kristoff, ah – stop!"

The man chuckled to himself as he set the pair of shoes down.

"Remember the ice trip I had to go on today?" he mentioned suddenly.

"Yeah," Anna responded. She was secretly disheartened; she didn't want him to leave.

"Well," he said, smiling widely, "I canceled that trip and any other trips until our baby is born."

Anna blushed and hugged her husband tightly. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. "That's so sweet – now I don't have to worry about you missing the childbirth and all."

Kristoff mock groaned. "I'll just be another nail-digging tool, yes?" he guessed, laughing.

"Hmm…pretty much," she giggled. "But you'll be _my _nail-digging tool…that sounded so weird."

Kristoff laughed again. "I get what you mean," he assured her. Hearing Anna's slight gasps again, he asked, "Is the baby kicking again?"

She nodded and leaned on one side, facing her husband. "It doesn't really hurt, it just…it tickles," she added when she noticed his face of uneasiness. "Are you okay? You don't seem…too sure of yourself right now," she chuckled.

Kristoff nodded after a moment. "I'm fine, but I always worry about you; I feel so…so responsible for putting you in this pain and the fact that you're going through this is because of me, and it could've been avoided, but –"

"Shhh," Anna cooed softly, putting a finger to his lips. "We both wanted this, right?" As he nodded, she smiled. "It's just the natural process of life; I'm sure I'd feel the same way. But thank you," she added. Then her brow furrowed.

"What's wrong with us – aren't you supposed to be comforting _me_?"

Kristoff shook his head, beaming at his wife. "Come here, you," he said softly, crawling into bed with her. She nuzzled her face against his chest and sighed happily. "I love you," she whispered softly, before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Kristoff kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, too."

Maybe it wasn't as bad as hell after all.


End file.
